


After the Shot

by antrazi



Category: Harold and Kumar Movies
Genre: Drug Use, Gen, Hallucinations, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 11:25:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antrazi/pseuds/antrazi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They shot Neil, didn't they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Shot

Funny.  
He was high as a kite.  
Around him were good looking whores.  
And he was not interested. None whatsoever.  
He sat on the grass and tried to order his thoughts.  
Why wasn't he interested?  
Had he had too much sex? Don't be an idiot. Too much sex doesn't exist.  
Was he still too high? No, you are good to go when you are high.  
Or was he coming down? Not with everything you took, boy.  
Huh.  
Perhaps it was just the bullet in his butt. Could be.  
Why wasn't his other self with the unicorn here, he had liked the unicorn. Or perhaps a pegasus, that would be cool.  
In his mind the pegasus and the unicorn were doing it. His counterpart sat there with him in the grass, waiting for both beasts to be done.  
He looked around with big eyes, completely lost to the colours around him. The formerly pink landscape had changed to a cross between lilac and peridot, his counterpart had changed his clothes. No suit this time, just something you would expect Frank-N-Furter to wear.  
He ignored the whores around him, they were talking with each other and debating what to do with him. Uninteresting.  
Give a girl a branding and she takes it personally. Pfft.  
Where was his car? Oh yes, he didn't need a car, he had the pegasus with him.  
The other him pulled a joint out of of his corset and lit it.  
Two inhales later he took the joint from the other one and breathed in.  
Good Shit.  
He held the smoke in and gave the joint back, concentrating on the other Neil. The shoes looked like a health hazard, but damn, his legs looked good.  
Exhale.  
Focus back to the unicorn and pegasus.  
Where are they?  
Focus shift to the women.  
Two women were trying to help him up.  
They were unhappy with him, but they didn't seem willing to have to explain why they were the last people to have seen him alive.  
He had lost a bit time. Happens often enough  
Funny, they had draped him on a table with his naked butt in the air.  
Three were holding him down, one was trying to get the bullet out.  
Hot.  
Note to self, interested again. Wasn't the bullet.  
He heard a moan, half pain, half a sex moan. Just me, lie back and enjoy.  
One of the woman holding him down was near enough to his head that he could focus on her breasts. Nice and full.  
He wanted to touch but someone held his arms down.  
Oh yeah, they still searched for the bullet.  
A little twinge, but no real pain.  
Whatever he had taken, it had to be really good.  
Weren't there other people with him before?  
He remembered, Gerald and Kumar. They had talked about something interesting. Once they stopped about the whole Guantanamo thing...  
What was it again? Oh yes, a trip to Amsterdam.  
Sounded like a great idea.  
The moment he could move again he would take the pegasus to fly to Amsterdam.  
Perhaps he should give it a branding to show clearly it was his. He didn't want his transvestite self to take it with him.  
Hm, the dancing breasts before his eyes distracted him. Begging him to play with them.  
Amsterdam could wait a bit...


End file.
